My Brave Soldier
by ILikePinkStuff
Summary: **Sequel to The New Girl from Jersey** After the guy she loved left for the army, Tracey was broken hearted. When he didn't contact her for 3 years, she lost hope that she was going to see him again. She gave up and moved on with her life. What happens when he surprises her with an unexpected homecoming? John Cena/OC. Read read read ! (:
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to The New Girl from Jersey. I was gonna make you guys wait, but I was too excited! More stories coming soon. If you have any requests, let me know! Hope you like!(:**

* * *

**3 years later, December 17, Friday**

I was walking through my apartment, putting in silver hoop earings, while singing Call Me Maybe. That damn song was always gettig stuck in my head. I walking in front if my full-length mirror and checked to make sure I looked okay. I had on a navy blue pencil skirt, a white blouse with the three buttoons undone, which revealed some of my cleavage. I also had on black stilletoes. My hair was down and curled. I fixed myself and got my phone. I checked the time and it was 7:30 I have 30 minutes to spare. I did'nt have to go to work untill 8. I gravved my purse and walked out the door. I locked the entrance to my apartment and took the elevator down to the lobby. I walked up to the man at the front desk. His name was Tim.

"Hey Tim! Any mail?" I greeted him with a smile.

"yup, here ya go." he handed me my mail and went back to typing on his computer.

I looked through the mail and said "bills, bills, and more bills. Just like every other day, nothing exciting." I sighed and slipped the envolopes in my purse. I said bye and walked out the apartment building. I found my way to my car and drove off. I stopped to get coffee before heading to work.

I worked at a editors office. My job was to write for a sports magazine. I loved writing. It was a serious job, and I didn't fool around with it. Yeah, its boring but it pays really good. I wanted to be a teacher when I was in highschool, but I somehow ended up in the writing industury. Once I reached the building, I walked in and walked to my office. I was lead editor, which meant i was the best writer in the company. I set down my coffe and bag and sat in the desk chair. I turned on my computer and checked the time. I was 10 minutes early, which meant I could get a head start. Today I had a huge meeting with my boss and the other employees, including my bestfriend from work. Me and Kelly weren't close anymore since she moved to london. We dont talk. When I began working here, I forned a close friendshio with Maria kanellis. The firery redhead was crazy. She was alaays talking me into doing stuff, like going swimming in the middle of january. I had a cold for a month! me and her were bestfriends, and im thankful for her. I've told her about John, and she was about the only person i told from work. I didn't want my personal life going around, its too much to deal with. I was friend with pretty much everyone from work, but I just wanted them to find out about John when he comes back, that is if he does. I havent heard from him for 3 years, and Im scared about it. I love him so much, and I want just want to see him. I dont even know if its worth waiting anymore.

As I prepared for my meeting, my eyes landed in the picture of me and John from graduation. I put the frame on the desk for moravation. I thought about our memories, but my trance was interuppted by my my door opening. My assistant peeked her head through the door and said "Phone call, line 3. The person said it was important."

I nooded and said "thanks" she smiled and shut the door. I pcked up the phone attached to my desk and pressed the 3 button. I said "Tracey McElroy here." professionaly.

A deep voice came through the phone. It said "hey Trace."

I could feel all the blood rush to my brain. I was shocked to here this voice. Excited, I stood up from my chair and said "John?" Curiously in a hugh voice. My vouce got high wen i was nervous.

Noticing my high voice, he laughed and said "yeah. Hey beautiful"

I squealed and said "John! Where are you! Where are you calling from!"

"From Iraq. I talked commander into letting me call you. I miss you so much Trace."

"I miss you too. When are you coming back?"

"Only time can tell." I heard a door slam in the backround.

"what was that?" i asked curiusly.

"nothing, Tracey Im sorry I gotta go. I love you, stay strong."

I frowned and said "I love you too. Stay safe. I miss you."

"me too. Bye." He hung up.

I sighed and put the phone down. I sat down in the chair and put my head in my hands, thinking. Over the loud speakers, a voice said "Everybody please report to the meeting room immediatly."

I grabbed my file and walked to the meeting. I walked in and sat in the seat next to my boss, which sat at the end of the table. Soon, everyone was filed into the room and sat in their seats. Once the meeting started, we talked about the christmas edition of the magazine. About two hours later, the meeting ended and I walked back to my office. I turned on the loud speaker and said "Maria, report to my office, please." Soon enough, my assistant opened the door and let Maria in. She sat in the chair infront of my desk and sat in the desk in front of her.

"whats up?" She asked while sitting.

"you know John right?" I asked her while also sitting.

"Yeah?"

"well, before the meeting.." I paused and sniled to myself. "He callled me for the first time in 3 years."

she squealed and jumped up. "No fucking way! Omg Tracey thats aw-"

I quickly covered her mouth and whispered "Maria! Shh!" loudly.

She giggled and said "soory! But thats awesome! What did he say?"

I laughed and said "not much, he doesnt know when he's coming home. Im just thankful that he's safe and i could hear his voice."

"aww! Thats so cutee!"

I giggled an checked my wrist watch. "Im going home, im done everything i needed to get done. Ill call you later."

"okay" we walked out and I hugged her. Ithen walked to my car and drove home. When I got home, I slipped on a pair of pajama pants and a tanktop. I tied my hair up and layed on the couch. I soon fell alseep watching tom and jerry.

* * *

**8:00 pm.**

a few hours later, I woke up from my long nap. I looked at my phone and saw it was 8. Great, now I wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight. I got up and went into the kitchen. I got a wine glass out of the cabnet and a opened a bottle of red wine. I poured some in the glass and swirled it around before taking a sip. I walked into the living room with the glass and sat on the couch. I curled up in a blanket and watched an episode of "The Office". I laughed to myself while watching. Suddenly, i heard a knock at the door. I got up and wrapped the blanket around myself. I stomped up to the door and turned the knob. I opened the door and saw a mail man standing there with a bouque of red roses. I looked at him confused. He just smiled and said "Delievery for Miss. McElroy comma Tracey."

I slowly grabbed the flowers and said "thats me.."

He just smiled and said "have a nice night!" He walked down the hall. I just stood there looking at the roses. I shook my head back to reality and shut the door. I walked into the kitchen and set the flowers down. I found a little card that said "from: Someone". I laughed and said "idiot." i walked back to the couch and sat down. I was interupted by a knock again. I just sat their and thought "if I ignore them, they'll go away." Another knock came and I groaned. I got up and walked up to the door. I said "I swear if its the gay mail man, this better be important!" I opened te door and froze.

"Im not that gay." The guys said while smirking.

My face lite up and screamed "John!" I jumped into his arms and hung on.

"hey baby" he looked at me and hugged me tightly.

I let go and pulled him into my apartment. I soon took the duffel bag in his hand and threw it. I smiled and got in my tippy toes and kissed him. I didnt want to let go of his lips. I wanted to suck them off thats how bad I missed him. After making out, we stopped and put our foreheads together.

"I missed you so much baby girl" he whispered to me while I wrapped my arms around him. I put my head in his chest.

"Me too. I love you"

I smiled and looked up at him. We kisssed again. I finally lost control of myself and pulled him into my bedroom. I locked the door and layed him on the bed. I smiled and thought "this is gonna be fun."

I think you know what happens next(;

* * *

**Yay! I did the first chapter! Arw you guys liking it? Im so excited! ahh! wellp, see ya next time!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Enjoy!(:**

* * *

about 2 hours later, we collapsed next to eachother. After we caught our breath, John said "Damn girl, you're talented."

"psh, not as good as you. You must have of really missed me." I pulled the blanket over our naked bodies and I cuddled with him.

"you don't even know how long i've wanted to get my hands on you're body." He kissed the top of my head. I kissed him and got out of bed. I put on my thin pink silk robe, that fitted me perfectly. it formes over little detail on my body. I went into the kitchen and got two bottles of water. By the time I got back into the bedroom, John was asleep. I smiled and slipped into a big shirt and shorts. I climbed into the king bed and trned so I was facing John. I kissed his forehead softly. I just stared at him. I watched him as he chuckled softly and opened his eyes. He said "what are you looking at?"

"just making sure really here. I don't wake up in the morning and you not being there because I was dreaming."

He grabbed me and pulled me close to him. He kissed me and said "Im not leaving for a long time."

I smiled and said "I wish."

He looked at me and said "what do you mean?"

I sighed and said "you're going back to the army soon."

He smiled and said "not uh, Im not going back."

I looked at him confused and said "why not?"

"It was horrible there. I don't want to go back."

I smiled with joy. I said "im exhasuted, im going to bed. Love you." I kissed him and turned to the side. I got the chills when he wrapped his arms around me. I've been wanting this for years, and now that its finally happening, I feel like im on the top of the world. I fell asleep with a grin in my face.

* * *

I woke up to a knocking on the front door. I turned my head and saw John was still sleeping. I smiled and slowly got out of bed trying not to wake him. I walked to the front door and opened it. Maria stood there with a smile on he face. She said "ready?"

I looked at her confused and said "ready for what?"

"to go shopping silly! Hurry up and get dressed!"

I rubbed my eyes and said "Maria, its early in the morning. Why now?"

She looked at me funny and said "Babe, its noon. What the hell are you talkin about?"

I groaned and said "Uggh. I must if overslept."

she smiled and said "its okay! Get ready and lets go!" While coming in. she sat in ine of the chairs in the kitchen. I followed her in and got a glass of orange juice. I set it down and put my elbows on the counter.

"go and get ready! Theres a sale at Victoria Secret!"

"get ready for what?" John walked into the kitchen with boxers on. He came over and wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder.

She looked at him confused. When she realized who it was, her face lit up and said "Your John! Your Traceys boyfriend!"

he smiled and kissed my cheek. He said "the one an only."

I giggled when Maria said "when were you going to tell me he was home?!"

"soon enough." I then kissed him and took a sip of my drink.

"well, we can always go shopping another time. I bet you and John want to sepd time together. Call me later." She grabbed her stuff and walked out the door. I laughed when he said "do I know her?"

I turned around in his arms and said "thats Maria, my bestfriend from work."

"mm. Bragging about me I see?" He smirked.

"maybe." We laughed and I kissed him. A text on my phone interupted. I laighed when Maria said "damn, he's cute. Dont let go of this one, he's a keeper." I texted back saying "back off, he's mine."

I laughed once more and put my phone down. I looked at John who was sitting on the couch watching The office. I went and sat on his lap.

"I watched this last night." I said while playing with his short hair.

"what happened?" He asked curiously, watching the tv.

"I dont know, I was interuppted by a guy at my door." I smiled and continue playing with his hair.

He laughed and said "a super hot guy, if i may add."

"mrrm, he's not that hot. Maybe a 6 out of 10." I smirked and ran my hand over his chest.

"that wasn't what you were saying last night. All I heard was my named being moaned while I fuc-" I put my hand over his mouth to stop him from talking.

"John! Thats not appropiate." I inmediatly pulled my hand away when he licked it.

"Eww! Thats disguisting! I don't know where that tounge has been!" I wiped my hand on his arm, trying to clean it.

"Last time I checked, it was inside your va-"

I smacked him in the head and said "John! What did I say about your language!"

He laughed and said "Sorry mom."

I smiled and said "damn right." I kissed him and got up and went into the kitchen. I yelled "want any coffee?" He responded by say "yes please!"

I turned in the coffee machine and made coffee. I was looking foward to me and John's day alone. I couldn't wait to talk about the last three years apart from eachother.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now 7:00 pm and I was at the apartment. John was getting something from his friends house. I decided I wanted to make dinner, so Im making a pizzas for me and John. Im waiting untill he comes back to make it. I thought it would be a fun thing to do together. I got out the dough I bought and got two pans to the pizzas on. As I preheated the oven, my phone rang. It was maria. I picked it up and said "Hey Ria. Whats up?"

I winced at her scream "IGADWACG! Ahh!"

"what? Whats wrong!" I got worried at her screaming.

"I GOT A DATE WITH A CUTE GUY!" She squealed excitely.

"okay, and?"

"I want you and John to come Silly!"

"uh, no Ria. I dont think its a very good idea."

"Trace! Please please please!" She whined like a child

"no Ria."

"you're going. No if ands or buts. See you tomorrow night!" Befor i could say anything, she hung up. Realising i wasn't going to get of it, I sighed and continued getting stuff pur of the fridge to put on the pizza. Soon, I heard the front door open. Then, in came John. He walked into the kitchen with a bag full of clothes. He put them down on the florr and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me as I continued organizing the pizza toppings.

"whatcha doing?" He asked while kissing my cheek and looking over my shoulder.

"getting out stuff to make pizza with. We're making pizzas for dinner. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, its fine. As long as you're here, I dont care what we're doing."

"Okay, lets get started then!"

We made our pizzas and put them in the oven. John's pizza had sause, cheese. Onions, sausage, peperoni, olives, mishrooms and peppers on it. Damn, he ate like a man. Mine only had cheese and sause on it. I felt kind of boring. We ate them and cuddled on the couch. By the time that happened, it was 8:30 pm. We were watching Finding Nemo. I always loved disney movies, they were like my weakness. John always thought my soft spot for them was funny.

As we watched, he said "so wheres all your Christmas decorations? Your apartment is bare."

I shrugged and said "never really got a chance to get them. I have to get a tree, but I've been so busy with work."

He shut off the tv and stood up. He got his coat and said "then lets go get them, it'll be fun."

"You sure? We can always get them tomorrow"

He pulled me up from the couch and held me in his arms. "yeah, Its a great thing to do as a couple."

"okay, ill get my keys and jacket and we can leave.." As I turned to walk, John grabbed my arm and twisted me around.

He smiled and held up the keys to his mustang and jiggled them. He said "Ill drive, I got my baby back." I smiled and got my jacket. I slipped it on and walked down to the lobby with John. I walked over to Tim and asked if I had any mail, since I disnt come down since yesterday. He shook his head and I walked away to John. Once his car pulled up, he took my hand and walked me to the car. I got in and so did he. We drove off to the Christmas tree shop. Once we arrived, we saw the tree we wanted and got it cut down.

"how are we going to get this home?" I asked while goldinf Johns hand, watching the tree get cut down.

"I talked to the guy earlier, he said he'll follow us home with his truck. He's gonna put it in the trunk of his car." He kissed the top of my head as I rested it on his shoulder.

"okay, lets get going then." We got in and the truck followed us. We for home, and the guy put the tree in my apartment. Soon, I got out the ornaments and other decorations. I turned on Christmas music, and got out two wine glasses. I poured red wine in them, and brought them out to John. I handed one to him and drank mine.

"so, ready to decorate!" He was excited to decrate the tree.

"yeah, you can start." I sat down on the couch and folded one leg over the other.

"Okay!" He took out ornaments and started placing them on the tree.

I laughed at his childness. I took another sip of my wine and placed it on the coffee table. I said "so, tomorrow night we're going to dinner with Maria and her guy friend"

"guy friend?" he laughed and took out some snowflake ornaments.

"yeah, and we're going out to dinner with them."

"okay, as long as I get cake." He came over and picked me up. He sat me on his lap as he sat on the couch and took a sip of his wine.

"Oh, but I dont think you deserve it. I mean, look at you slacking on the couch when you should be decorating." I kissed his cheek.

"oh really, I haven't seen you put a damn thing on that tree!" He tickled me where im tickish, which is my sides. He always knew where I was tickilish.

I laughed and laughed that tears came out of my eyes. In between laughs, I managed to say "John, s-stop, tick-ticking me! Hahah!"

He laughed and stopped. When I hit him in the shoulder, he pinned me to the couch with me arms above my head. He chuckled when I said "What the hell are you looking at!" His lips crashed on to mine and we made out in the same position for a minute or two. This kiss reminded me of the one we had back in highschool. Soon, Maria barged into the apartment without knocking. She walked into where we were and stopped in place When she saw us. Me and John laughed when we saw her face. It was priceless. shen said "did I interupt something?"

"no Ria, but you know I have a doorbell right?" I sais while John got off of me. He pulled me up and I fkattened my now wrinkled shirt.

"sorry, I've gotton used to just walking in. I guess I have start knocking because of your baby daddy like to get it on. Wink wink." She exaggerated her wink. My face went red when John laughed, showing his dimples.

"Ria, shutu-"

Maria cut me off when she said "John, did I tell you about when I walked into Tracey and this guy having sex? What was his name, Todd I think it was? Anyway, it was New years and I had to get my bag and I walked into her and this guy in her be-"

I pulled her up and said "Maria, I think its time you go!" I walked her to the door and pushed her out. I slammed the door and locked it. I walked into the living room, seeing John put his hands in his pockets barely looking at me.

"you were with another guy while I was gone..." He said quietly. I could hear the hurt in his voice.

I hated those words, I just wanted to punch Maria in the face right now. It was nothing like that! I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing. I hated myself right now.

"No, I wasn't with him. I was drunk, and I found myself in bed with him." I said while walking over to him. I knew he was mad.

"Thats what Randy said when he cheated, and you said 'you might be drunk, but your brain still works.' He looked at me dissapointed.

"I know I was wrong, im sorry. I just thought I should try dating, I didnt know if you were coming back."

He looked at me and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back while he said "I wasn't just going to leave you herethinking I was coming back. I promised you I was coming back."

I looked at him and said "I love you"

he kissed me and I said "I love you too."

* * *

**end of chapter 3! Hope you liked it!(:**


	4. The final chapter!

**Hey guys! So im running out of ideas for this, so I think this is going to be the last chapter): but i have a lot of ideas for a story! Im excited about that! But yeah, hope you like the final chapter.(:**

* * *

*Christmas morning*

"babe, wake up." John was shaking me awake.

"John... Stop, what time is it.." I groaned as I turned to him.

"It doesnt matter!" He jumped off the bed and sang "Its Christmas Morninnnnggggg!" He danced like an idiot. He even did duggy.

I laughed at him. I then said "John, you just do the duggy?" I giggled when he continues dancing around the bed room in his boxers.

"dont be jealous cuz aint got any of this swagg!" I got up and walked over to him. When he finally stopped dancing, I kissed him and said "Merry Christmas babe."

He kissed me back and said "Merry Christmas." After just smiling, he said "lets go open presents!"

He rushed out then door and into the living room. I watched as he ran over to the tree and looked at the presents. Damn, he was such a child! I sat on the couch and watched him open all his presents from everyone. Then, it was my turn. After I opened all my presents, the whole living room was filled with wrapping paper. John looked so happy to be home for Christmas. Im happy he was too. As a matter of fact, I didn't need any of these presents. I already got my Christmas present, which was John being home Safe. This was my wish come true, to be able to fall asleep and wake up in his arms, to be able to do couple things with him. It was amazing.

My daze of thought was interrupted when John said "Oh! Trace, you got one more thing! Hold on!" I looked confused hen he ran into the bedroom and came out with a little box. It was in gold wrapping paper and had a red bow on it.

"whats this?" i asked curiously while he handed it to me.

"Open it and find out" he smiled as he watched me unwrap the box. When I finally got to the box, I opened it to find a beautiful diamond ring. It had three diamonds and the actual ring was outlined with diamonds as well. I gasped and looked at him nealing on one knee.

"Tracey McElroy, will you marry me?" Tears rolled down my face while I smiled and nodded "yes"

He smiled and got up, he took the ring out of the box and placed it on my finger. More tears came out and I kissed him and hugged him tightly. When I looked at the ring, I looked back at him and saw something I never though I would see; tears in his eyes. "I love you" he whispered while he took my hand and squeezed it.

"I love you too."

This seriously was the best christmas ever.

* * *

**the end! Hope you liked it! New story coming soon, I promise! Ill have it out by Sunday, I have cheer competition Saturday! Wish me luck!(:**


End file.
